1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing thin conductive and semi-conductive layers embedded in silicon, preferably mono-crystalline silicon.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CRF .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
There is today a great interest in the construction of rapid amplifying stages in silicon, i.e. in conjunction with the manufacture of integrated circuits.
In recent times so-called permeable-base transistors have been produced in which amplification has been obtained at frequencies of up to 20 GHz.
Hitherto such transistors have been constructed with the aid of MBE-techniques (Molecular Beam Epitaxi) and so-called silicon epitaxi.
Decisive drawbacks with these known processes are that they require an ultra high vacuum and highly clean surfaces. These drawbacks prevent the known processes from being integrated readily in existing processes for the manufacture of semiconductor circuits.
Thus, the known process involves growing various layers progressively one on top of the other, in order to reach a desired structure.
The present invention provides a completely novel method for producing thin conductive and semi-conductive layers embedded in mono-crystalline silicon. When compared with the aforementioned known processes, the invention provides a simple method of manufacture in which the aforementioned drawbacks encountered, inter alia, in the construction of permeable-base transistors are eliminated.